


Тёмные Воды

by nocxurna



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna
Summary: Из этих четырёх стен нет выхода.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Тёмные Воды

Ему больше не снятся кошмары, не снятся кошмары, не…

Тёмные воды всё быстрее поднимаются, заполоняют собой комнату: сначала щекочут лодыжки, добираются до коленей, затем — до пояса, и вот Хиггс уже тонет в вязкой смоле, бессмысленно трепыхается, пытаясь как-то освободиться, но какой в этом смысл, если из этих четырёх стен нет выхода?

Его охватывает паника, грудь сжимают тиски, выдавливают кислород из лёгких и не позволяют ему вернуться обратно. Хиггс пытается дышать: вдох-выдох, один за другим и по новой, но это не помогает, ни-хе-ра не помогает. Хиггс задыхается от страха, а ещё — от смолы, потому что она поднимается до уровня шеи, затекает в открытый рот и ноздри, заполняет собой каждую клеточку его тела, и вот перед ним больше ничего нет: только беспросветная мгла и горящие от недостатка кислорода лёгкие. Он тонет, но это совсем не похоже на Шов. Это — не фаза между смертью и Берегом, а его персональный ад, и Хиггс сгорает в этом аду каждую чёртову ночь.

Он вскакивает с кровати, его бьёт озноб и холодный пот пропитал собой одежду. Пальцы судорожно сжимают простынь, Хиггс прислушивается к сумасшедшему биению своего сердца, и ещё какое-то время его преследует страх, что кошмар не закончился, потому что глаза не сразу привыкают к темноте. Но вот появляются очертания шкафа, затем — письменного стола, остальных предметов быта по мелочи, и он буквально задыхается внутри этого модернизированного каменного саркофага из-за только что привидевшегося.

Хиггс наспех слезает с постели и, даже не утруждаясь накинуть на босые ноги хоть какую-то обувь, бредёт прочь из убежища — наружу. Туда, где свежий воздух, где стены не сжимаются, пока он не смотрит на них, где нет мерзких видений, поглядывающих на него из самых дальних углов, даже когда он бодрствует.

Снаружи холодно. Ночной воздух обдаёт его тело, и Хиггс ёжится, но упрямство пересиливает, и он быстро отказывается от идеи вернуться и накинуть что-нибудь поверх пижамной одежды. Возвращаться обратно в гробницу не хочется. Он будет похоронен там заживо.

Хиггс садится на самый край бетонного пола, стопы втаптывают дорожную пыль сильнее в землю, пачкаются, но ему плевать. Ему так даже лучше — ощущение земли под ногами выдёргивает его из осадочного кошмара, того самого, что застрял где-то на подкорке и не даёт покоя. Будь его воля, вообще бы не возвращался внутрь.

Будь его воля…

Ему в очередной раз удивительно осознавать, что она у него в самом деле есть. Что-то там внутри, слабое и жалкое, помимо желания покончить поскорее с этим сраным миром, съедавшим его изнутри — казалось бы — целую вечность назад. Некоторые раны никогда не залечатся. Их не залатать, не замазать, тут не поможет ни современная аппаратура, ни древние семейные рецепты. Он всё ещё болтается здесь и злится на самого себя за то, что позволил другим его вернуть, заманить обратно, запереть внутри и заставить вместе с остальными цепляться за это «сотни лет лучше, чем ничего». Он мог бы давно уже уйти на покой, но связи — это проклятые связи — не позволяют ему окончательно покинуть мир, стоило их обрести. _~~Никто тебя тут не держал.~~_ Хиггс бесится, но признаёт, что само его существование стало чуточку терпимее. Как ему кажется.

Он вдыхает полной грудью.

На лестнице раздаются шаги — медленные, но уверенные, Хиггс не сможет их спутать ни с какими другими шагами. Слышал уже не раз и не два, слушает сейчас, замерев, делая вид, будто не обращает на них внимания, но в то же время невольно прислушивается.

Входная дверь скрипит при открытии, затем Сэм тяжело опускается рядом и… ничего. Они молчат, просто молчат, глядя куда-то вперёд и старательно не смотря друг на друга, будто и нет тут никого, кроме них самих. Бриджес не очень хорош в разговорах, это Хиггс давно уже отметил, но пошутить про то, что молчит он просто отменно, так и хочется. Да и о чём говорить? Плакаться в рубашку о том, какая жизнь дерьмо и лучше бы он сдох? Увольте. Более того, Хиггс предпочитает не врать самому себе.

— Эй, а помнишь ту последнюю пиццу, которую ты разъебал о камни? — вдруг спрашивает он.  
— Ну, помню. И?

Губы трогает ухмылка, и даже паршивое настроение немного улучшается.

— Никаких чаевых тебе.

Хиггс может почувствовать это «Как же ты меня заебал», которое так и просится наружу, но Сэм лишь качает головой и тяжело вздыхает. Они сидят в тишине ещё какое-то время. Лучше так, чем с кучей глупых и ненужных вопросов, ответов на которые он всё равно не даст.

— Нет, серьёзно, из тебя вышел совершенно херовый курьер, Сэм. Поражаюсь, как тебе до сих пор заказы присылают. Ты себя со стороны-то видел? Это надо быть таким безалаберным, безответственным, неуклюжим чудилой, и это я уже не говорю о твоей-…

Бриджес резко встаёт, вынуждая Хиггса невольно заткнуться и поднять голову, чтобы перевести на него взгляд. Недоумение отображается у него на лице, поэтому Сэм не тянет с ответом на немой вопрос.

— Поднимай уже свою задницу с холодного пола и пошли обратно, — говорит он.

Небольшая пауза.

Хиггс косится в сторону открытой двери, и его сразу пробирает озноб, и весь тот холод, что он до этого самого момента успешно игнорировал, колючими иголками забирается под кожу. Он не хочет назад. Он не хочет, не хочет, не-хочет-туда-идти. Там — кошмары, которые давно уже должны были прекратиться, но его собственный рассудок добродушно подменяет исчезнувшую Амелию.

_О, Амелия, как ты могла поступить так жестоко и прогнать его с берега?_

Хиггс в этом мире чужой, и каждое дуновение ветра, каждый перепад температуры, каждое проявление жизни будет ему об этом напоминать.

Ему противно от самого себя.

— Если продолжишь и дальше сидеть, мне потом придётся тащить сюда лекарства из ближайшего узла, — говорит Сэм и протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Хиггс смотрит на неё невидящим взглядом и думает, очень много думает, хмурясь и прикусив губу. У Бриджеса рука сильная. Он сможет вытянуть его из тёмных вод, если потребуется.

После заминки, Хиггс сжимает его ладонь своей и поднимается, но тут же обрывает контакт и торопится вернуться в остывшую постель, недовольно причитая, с какого хрена так холодно, и получая в ответ нагоняй за слишком громкий голос, потому что — вообще-то — сейчас середина ночи, и, если Лу проснётся, Хиггс об этом очень сильно пожалеет. Он изо всех сил давит ухмылку и думает, что вот именно сейчас, _**может быть**_ , жизнь не такая уж и дерьмовая. Вечные издёвки над Сэмом доставляют ему особое удовольствие.

А когда на него, сухого и переодевшегося, сверху набрасывают одеяло потеплее, он и вовсе млеет и мгновенно проваливается в сон без сновидений. Сэм обнимает его со спины.

Кошмары больше не снятся.


End file.
